Today's smart wireless cellular telephones (“smartphones”) are typically equipped with memory and processing capabilities that allow this category of devices to provide significant functionality. For instance, today's smartphones typically provide functionality for sending and receiving electronic mail messages (“e-mail”), browsing the World Wide Web (“the Web”), interacting with social networking services, capturing and viewing digital photographs, and for performing other functions. Some devices are also configured with functionality for viewing slide presentations such as those created with the MICROSOFT POWERPOINT slide presentation application.
Although smartphones may provide functionality for viewing visual content like digital photographs and slide presentations, these devices are generally not utilized to share content or to present this type of content to groups of people. Smartphones typically have small display screens that make sharing visual content with more than a few other people inconvenient at best. Moreover, smartphones are typically not equipped with an external video output for connection to a projector or other type of external display device. As a result, smartphone users that want to share visual content with a group of people are typically required to use another device that is equipped with an external video output, such as a desktop or laptop computer, to output the content to an external display device. This can be inconvenient and impractical in some situations, such as for users that travel significantly and do not want to carry multiple devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.